


Bound To You

by baby_nora83



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_nora83/pseuds/baby_nora83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is a veela and his mate is Hermione but yet she is not who she thought she was and who could be her mother</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was dark stormy night at Malfoy Manor. It was June 4th and about to turn midnight soon it would be Draco's birthday and he would come of age. Draco began to scream as he lay in bed Lucius was sitting on one of the chairs in the room. He knew what his son was going through for he had gone through it himself. Narcissa was outside of the room wishing that this part of his birth right was done. She had heard the stories from her husband. But as a mother it's always hard not to run into the room and hold your son in your arms as he goes through the pain. Lucius had to put spells up so that she could not enter.

It wasn't safe for her while their son was going through the transformation. His vela form would be coming out for a bit to be able give Draco the strength that he was going to need to find his soul mate. Without her he won't be able to live. He should be able to pick up her scent. He would have dreams of her in the shadows. Oh how he hoped that his son mate did not reject him. He did not want to lose his son that way. Merlin, would that be a very terrible way to die in our world.

What would happen to my mate if her child died? Oh this is not about me but about Draco. Draco was clam now at least from what his father thought but he was wrong. Draco was dreaming about his mate. Who she was he couldn't believe it was her.

He saw her slim body in a sun dress and she walking towards him her brown wavy hair blowing in the air. His grey eyes meeting her light brown eyes. She smiled at him and kept walking closer to him. She was closer to him and sat down next to him.

"Honey it was nice of you to bring us here in the summer. Do you see the twins up in the sky?"

Oh my am I seeing something from the future. I looked up and I saw a boy on one broom and a girl on the other one.

"Yes my love, I see the twins you said you wanted to go somewhere peaceful so I decided a villa in Italy would be great. So what did you want to tell me?"

"Oh yes I almost forgot about why I wanted to be out here. Well my loving husband I'll be giving you wonderful gift in a few months."

I looked at her and she put my hand on her belly.

Draco woke up to see that he was back in his room. His father at his side his mother banging on the door to be allowed in. Lucius unlocked the door and Narcissa came in as if she wasn't even banging like a crazy women.

"So Draco did you see her? Who is your mate son?"

He frowned because as happy as that dream was he knew it would be hard for him to claim Hermione Granger hated him because of how he would treat her and her friends he was doomed.

"Yes mother I saw who it was and it won't be easy to claim her. I don't think you both would approve of her."

"Well on with it who is it boy please don't keep us waiting." said Lucius.

"Its Hermione Granger the muggleborn witch that you have said that I should hate her kind."

"Well my son she is the brightest witch in her years as you are the second. This is why both you and she are Head boy and girl."

"Mother, how do you know that she and I are head boy and girl?"

"Son, you know that your great grandfather was once a headmaster at Hogwarts and his portrait hang in one of our many halls."

"Wait so you are okay with me being with a muggleborn?"

His mother seemed to be okay with it but his father looked puzzled and a bit upset.

"Son, are you sure that she is muggleborn? I'm only asking because well veela's have laws and we are only allowed to be with our kind purebloods or maybe a half-blood."

"Oh father im not sure but I know that she lives in muggle world and her parents are muggles. I wouldn't know if she was adopted that's your territory to look into."

"That I shall do boy believe me I shall do that."

Mean while in London Hermione was rolling around in bed because she was dreaming of Draco.

She was looking up at the sky searching. She turned around and saw Draco sitting by a tree. She decided to walk towards him she felt so happy to be there with him. When she was close to him she went to sit by him.

"Honey it was nice of you to bring us here in the summer. Do you see the twins up in the sky?"

"Yes my love, I see the twins you said you wanted to go somewhere peaceful so I decided a villa in Italy would be great. So what did you want to tell me?"

I smiled at him placed my hands on my belly.

"Oh yes I almost forgot about why I wanted to be out here. Well my loving husband I'll be giving you wonderful gift in a few months."

I reach over for her his hand and placed it on my belly.

Hermione woke up sweating and in shock. It had been a very long time since she had dream of Draco.

"Oh my not again why am I dreaming of him?"

She looked at the clock and it was 5:30 am and nobody in the family would be up yet. So decided to turn on the lamp and write down her dream. When she was done writing she grabbed a book and started reading. She ended up falling asleep again.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucius was searching for answers, then he remembered Bellatrix Lestrange had a daughter whom she had to place her somewhere safe. I need to go talk to Bellatrix, and although she may not want to talk about it, she will have to this is for my son, Lucius thought.

Bellatrix,  
You are needed at Malfoy Manor! It’s about the vow you had me make with you seventeen years ago.

Your Brother In-law  
Lucius

Lucius called for a house-elf, “Get this to Bellatrix and only to her. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, sir, I will give this to her when she is alone.”

With a pop, the house-elf was gone. Lucius could only pace around his study till he got answer or she showed up. Bellatrix was alone in her bedroom; she no longer shared a room with her husband Rodolphus Lestrange. She was never in love with him and only slept with him once. She sat there thinking of that one night with him. She hated lying to him about not getting pregnant. But she just couldn’t put her own child through what she went through as she grew up. She was brought out of her thought when she heard a pop.

“Lady Lestrange, sorry to disturb you, but Lord Malfoy asked me to give you this letter and to wait for your reply.”

Bellatrix grabbed the letter and read it. She looked at the elf; she was furious with the letter.

“You tell your master that I’ll be in his study in a few minutes.”

The elf nodded and left with a pop. She called for one of her house-elves and told him to tell her husband that she had to go to Malfoy Manor for a family emergency. Then she left through the fire place arriving at Malfoy study as she promised.

“What is wrong with you, writing about such things? You’re not allowed to speak about it, let alone bring it up unless you knew something more about it.”

“Bella, calm down. I need to know what happened to her because Draco’s Veela found his mate, but who it was does not make sense because we are only allowed to be with other Veelas, purebloods or half-blood witches. Do you understand me now? The fact that I can speak to you about your daughter means I just might be able to confirm my findings.”

“Lucius, I understand you about Draco, but what has this to do with my daughter?”

“Bella, where is she? Who is she?”

“That is none of your business. If she is revealed Rodolphus will want her to live with us, and who knows what he will do to us both, or even the Dark Lord for that matter.”

“Bella, would you like to know the lucky girl who is Draco’s mate?”

She nodded her head and finally sat down in one of the chairs in the study.

“His mate is Hermione Jean Granger.”

She looked up at him with wide eyes, thinking, this can’t be; he must be wrong. Why would Merlin do this to her?

“No, it can’t be Hermione. He has to be wrong; he must have seen someone else.”

“No, Bella, he’s not wrong. She is his mate and there is nothing we can do about it.”

“Lucius, please tell me that he can wait till after the war to claim her. She needs to stay safe from all these dark times.”

“Bella, are you telling me that I’m right about her being your daughter?”

She nodded; she just couldn’t bring herself to speak just yet.

“Bella, he can’t wait. You will have to tell her and she will have to live with you. You can’t tell me that you don’t hurt when you aren’t able to be near her.”

“But Rodolphus and the Dark Lord will be mad. I allowed a pureblood child to be raised by Muggles, the people that we hate.”

He walked over to Bella and started rubbing her back.

“Bella, I’ll go with you to tell her after we tell Rodolphus. We can worry about the Dark Lord later. Remember, you are his second lieutenant. You have never let him down.”

“Fine, let’s go tell Rodolphus about the daughter I kept from him.”

Lucius walked her to the fire place and grabbed a hand full of Floo powder. With his arm around her waist, he yelled, “Lestrange Manor.” They walked into Rodolphus' study; he was sitting at his desk. He looked up to see his wife and brother in-law. His wife was crying; he got up and walked over to her. 

He held her in his arms. “Lucius, what's wrong with her? She sent me a letter that that she was going to your manor and that it was a family emergency.”

“Rodolphus...I’m...sorry... it’s... my... fault...for...wanting...to...”Bella tried to speak through her sobs.

“Bella, I’ll tell him. Calm down.”

She nodded her head and tried to calm down. It was just so hard; this was her daughter whom she gave away to keep safe, now being brought back into their world.

“Rodolphus, what Bella was trying to say was that, well, she was pregnant and that you both have a daughter.”

“Bella, is that why you’re crying? You have nothing to fear; I’ve known about her and you. You did well to keep her safe; putting her in the care of Muggles was smart of you.”

Bella looked at her husband, then at Lucius. She was shocked that he was taking this so well. She then thought, wait, he knew about us.

“Rodolphus, I don’t understand. How long have you known about this? I kept it to myself and made sure that nobody would know.”

“Bella, we have a family tree so when someone is born, they are placed on the tree. She looks so much like you, well, if she was in her true form.”

Bella thought to herself, could they know everything about me in our family's tree? My sisters knew I was not a real Black; I was dropped at the steps to their home.


	3. Chapter 3

Bellatrix stood up to look at the tree her husband spoke of and there her daughter was, Bella Marie Lestrange.   
“It’s such a shame that the Muggles couldn’t use her given name; I write to them often and they always tell me how proud they are of her.” Bellatrix sighed as she traced the name with her fingers.

Rodolphus placed his hand gently on her shoulder. “Bella, you still look troubled. Do you have anything else on your mind?”   
Bellatrix turned to face him with some trepidation. “We’re going to have to bring our daughter home after all these years. You know that the Malfoys are Veelas, and Veelas have visions of their mates when they come of age. Well, Draco came into his heritage and our daughter is his mate.”

Her husband was aghast at this. “But that can’t be! They are cousins, it would be wrong. We couldn’t possibly let them get mated.” He looked askance at Lucius. “You can’t be considering this surely. Could you?” Lucius glanced at Bellatrix and she knew it was time to come clean about her parentage. She squared her shoulders and said, “Actually, they’re not related at all. My family and the Blacks were very close. When my parents died in a horrible accident and I needed a home, I was adopted into the Black family; I had no other living relatives to take me in. You see, for a long time the Blacks thought they couldn’t have kids; they tried for many years, but after I became a part of their family, they were finally blessed with children they’d always wanted.”

Rodolphus relaxed marginally. “Oh, I see. But that still leaves a problem. When and how are we going to tell our daughter who and what she is?”

“Well, I thought I’d write a letter to her parents informing them of the situation at hand and that we would be coming by to pick her up.”

Now what do I say to her and to her parents? Oh yes I think this might work. She quickly jotted down the notes, folded both letters and summoned a house elf. “Give this to Mr. and Mrs. Granger when they’re alone and make sure that my daughter does not know you were there”, she instructed.

The house elf bobbed his head and popped out of the room without a noise. She faced the men with a smile on her face. “I told them we would be at their residence at 9am.”

“It is 8:30 right now. Do you think that’s enough time for them to prepare themselves?”

“Yes, it is. They probably are up and getting breakfast ready as we speak. As for Hermione, she should be in the shower by now.”

At the Granger’s house, the house elf appeared in front of the startled Grangers in their dining room. “My mistress asked Flopsy to deliver her letter. Here you go, Mr. Granger, sir”, Flopsy popped out of sight with a bow. Mr. Granger warily opened the letter and read it to his wife.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger,   
I hate to do this to you when you have raised and kept my daughter safe. But you also knew that this day would come. She is no longer safe with you and her friends are putting her in harm’s way. When it’s safe for her to do so, she will be allowed to visit you whenever she pleases. I could never keep her from you. We will be there at 9 o’clock.

Sincerely,  
Bellatrix

P.S.  
Please inform her that she has a glamour charm on her and that it will be taken off when I get there. Give her the letter that I have enclosed with this.

Jean’s hand flew to her mouth. “Oh, Greg, what do we do? They’re going to take Hermione away from us! We knew this day would come, but I never thought it’d be so soon. She said that Hermione is no longer safe with us.” Greg put a comforting arm around his wife’s shoulder, “But we will be able to see her again as soon as it’s safe again.”

“How do we tell her all of this? Maybe we should call her now, sit her down and get it over with. We’ll tell her the truth about her birth and give her the letter. I hope she forgives us for not telling her before.” Jean clutched at her husband with tears. “Go ahead and call her down.”

Greg gave his wife’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze. “Hermione dear, please come down here. Your mother and I need to tell you something.”

Hermione came down the stairs and instantly saw that something was wrong. Her mother was wringing her hands, sobbing and her father refused to meet her gaze. She listened as the people who had brought her up haltingly told her the truth about her origins, as they knew it. They gave her the letter that her birth mother had written to her. She looked at her parents with no small amount of disbelief as they walked out of the dining room. She was in a trance-like state as she read the letter.

My dearest daughter,  
Please forgive me for not raising you myself. I thought you would be safe with the Muggles. But, you no longer are, thanks to your friends, and the Dark Lord wants you dead, which will not happen as long as I’m alive. I will be coming for you today. You may hate us for what we are but you have to understand that we were raised a certain way and I didn’t want that for you. I will tell you everything when I arrive.

Your loving mother,

Bella

Deep down, she had always felt like she didn’t belong. When she reread the name on the letter, she remembered someone with that name. No, it couldn’t be her, but the way she called Voldemort the “Dark Lord” it would mean her mother was the Death Eater who’d tortured Neville’s parents and killed Sirius. She looked at her watch and there were only a few minutes until her biological parents showed up. She found her parents in the living room. “I better get my things packed away. Please call me when they arrive; I have questions for them.”  
Back at the manor, Bella didn’t want to wait anymore. She wanted to go get her daughter right away. Rodolphus looked upon his wife as she paced in the library. “Bella, please calm down. We’ll leave now if you want to. It’ll take us a while to get there; I doubt that they’re a part of the Floo network.” He faced Lucius with a wry smile. “Lucius, why don’t you take Bellatrix there? I don’t think she can do it in her state.”

Lucius grabbed a hold of Bellatrix and apparated close to the Granger’s residence and out of sight of the Muggles. They walked the rest of the way to the house and were greeted at the door by Mr. Granger.

“Hello, why don’t you come in? Bellatrix, she took the news quite well. She says that she has questions for you”, he said as he led them in to the living room.

Bellatrix heaved a sigh of relief. “Well, that is good news. I just hope that she understands why I did what I did.”

She heard a cough from beside her. “Forgive me, where are my manners. This is Lucius Malfoy, my brother- in- law. Lucius gave me the courage to come for my daughter and take her somewhere else until it’s safe.” Greg put his hand out. “Hi, I’m Greg Granger this is my wife Jean Granger. Please do sit down.”

When they were all seated, the Grangers called for Hermione and waited for her to come and join them. Hermione walked into the room, dread-filled; a part of her was shocked when she looked at the occupants of the room while the other part to her had expected this. She took a deep breath, “Hello Mother.”


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione heard her parents call for her so she slowly went down the stairs. When she got to the sitting room she saw who it was there. Lucius Malfoy and his crazy sister in law Bellatrix Lestrange oh no please tell me I'm dreaming. She can't be my mother I look nothing like her oh wait the glamour charm is on me.

"Hello mother." was all I could say or think to say.

"So what question did you have for me Bella sorry Hermione?"

I looked at her then I decided to ask her.

"What is my name I mean my real name?"

"Bella Marie Lestrange."

"I know who you are and why you did what you did with me. But why did you both attack us at the Ministry Department?"

"Hermione, Lucius didn't know who you were until today. But there are things you must know about that night many things went wrong. Sirius was not suppose to die yes I was to hit him with a spell but he wasn't suppose to stand there. I regret that night a lot almost every night I'm crying myself to sleep."

"You can call me Bella it is my name after all so you are not a loyal follower of the Dark Lord?"

"Bella you don't understand yes I am his follower and I'm afraid that I will be fighting against your friends, I was raised that way."

"Mother I understand that you will I would never ask you to change. But are you sure that the Dark Lord wants me dead."

Bellatrix smiled at the fact that Bella had said mother and listened to every word the said.

"Bella why would I lie about what the Dark Lord would say? What good would come from that if I did?"

"Okay I understand but why is Lucius her with you rather than my father?"

"Bella Marie you will give respect to your elders."Bellatrix said with anger. She calmed herself and continued, "Now he is here because i asked him to be here cause your father had some meeting to get to." Bella looked at her mother and then at Lucius and nodded.

"Bella would you like for me to take the glamour off you now?"

"Yes please if you don't mind me asking one more question. Will I be able to speak to my friends or at least tell them about who I am?"

"Bella if you trust them you can tell but answer me this when they hear the part of who your mother is will they accept you."

Bella thought about this for a while and realized that her mother was right the moment she told them her name they would kill her for just being related. "Mother will I have to be resorted in my last year? I would rather be resorted to be honest. I never felt like I belonged to Gryffindor."

"If that is what you want then we can ask for that to be done " Bellatrix thought for a bit "We will tell Professor McGonagall that you are Hermione in fact we can wait to take off the glamour for her to get here. Lucius contact her please." Lucius nodded and walked to the fire place and talked to McGonagall as he was asked to do and when he returned. He told us that she would be here soon.

"Is it safe to tell McGonagall know who I truly am?"

"Yes my dear she will not judge you because I am your mother. We will have her make an unbreakable vow if that will make you feel better."

We sat there waiting for Professor McGonagall to show up at my home. I looked around the room 'how could Bellatrix be my mother? I was nothing like her and why is Lucius here.'

"I'm going to my room to go lay down for a bit when she arrives please come get me."

Everyone in the room just nodded their heads so I walked out of the sitting room. I went up the stairs and walked into my room to walk over my bed i laid down and began to think about the dream and then about all the things that were going on. I closed my eye and everything went dark.

***(DREAM)***

(I was walking down a hall i turned to the left to see a green door I opened it and there I saw Draco asleep in his bed. I walked in closing the door behind me looking around the room to that everything either green or sliver. I decided to walk over to his bed I stood there just staring at him looking so peaceful when he starting to stir opening his eyes to blink his sleeps away. That was when he finally saw me and sat up with a smile on his face.

"Hermione, is there something that you needed from me?"

"Draco, you know this family better than me am I truly safe here? I mean I don't feel like myself anymore. Please call me Bella or Marie i was never really Hermione if you think about it."

"Bella, if you don't feel safe around them that fine but tell me do you feel safe with me?"

"Draco, of course I feel safe with you."

I sat down on his bed leaning into him and kissed him to show him I felt safe with him. He tried to deepen the kiss when I heard a knock.

Everything went dark again i opened my eyes and i was back in my room.

***(END DREAM)***

I heard the knock again and the door opened Bellatrix just walked in.

"Bella, dear McGonagall is down stairs we should go now."

I nodded my head and walked down with her (wow was that a crazy dream).

"Bellatrix, why is Lucius here with you? Please tell me the truth."

"Bella he's here cause I wanted him to come and he will tell you when he is ready to tell you. It's not my place to say why he agreed to come with me."

We arrived at the sitting room i saw that Lucius and McGonagall were holding wrist to wrist and Bellatrix took her want out to start the unbreakable vow. McGonagall agreed to everything about me especially wasn't allowed to tell the Order who I really was. Bellatrix turned to me and pointed her wand to me and muttered a spell that I couldn't here say. I felt a warm feeling all over me then I heard gasps all around me so I opened my eyes to everyone looking at me.

"Professor I would like to be resorted when i return to Hogwarts. My family and you are the only ones that know that i used to be Hermione and i would like it to stay that way."

"Yes that is fine we can do that do all the necessary paperwork to change your name. What is your full name dear so I can get started?"

"Yes that would Bella Marie Lestrange I believe that she was to be Head Girl?"

"Why yes Mr. Malfoy you heard right Hermione is to be Head Girl sorry Bella shall be Head Girl."

With that Professor left as she came and i walked to the bathroom down the hall to see what everyone saw. I looked just like my mother only my hair was straight and i had green eyes. There was no dining it now she was my mother now. Now to talk to Lucius maybe he can help me with my dreams I walked out and went looking for Lucius.

Mean while at the Malfoy Manor

Draco was finally able to rest again but this time when he dreamed he saw something different.

***(DREAM)***

He was in his room sleeping his door opened she just walked into my room but she looked different just as she walked over to my bed and just stared at me. I decided to move to let her know I was awake my eyes adjusting to see her as I sat up that was when I realized that she no longer looked like Hermione.

"Hermione is there something that you needed from me?" I don't think she heard me.

"Draco, you know this family better than me am I truly safe here? I mean I don't feel like myself anymore. Please call me Bella or Marie I was never really Hermione if you think about it."

What is she talking about this family my family maybe that got to be what she is talking about? Well she doesn't look like herself but she smells the same to me in fact you looks like my aunt Bellatrix. If Bella or Marie is what she wants me to call her then i shall call her that.

"Bella if you don't feel safe with them that's fine but tells me do you feel safe with me?"

"Draco of course I feel safe with you."

She sat down on my bed and I brought her closer to me and kissed her I was about to deepen the kiss when I hear a knock.

***(END DREAM)***

I opened my eyes just to see my mother opening the door she looked so concerned over me so I nodded my head for her to come in.

"Sorry Draco my dear son but I was just worried about you."

"I know mother its fine I must ask you something, I'm worried about my mate i feel that she is scared to come here. Is it possible for my mate to change her appearance?"

"Well Draco you would have to ask your father that when he returns."

"Fine I'll wait for father then."

Back at Granger's home

Bella found Lucius and confronted him just as she had planed to do.

"Lucius, why are you here and maybe you can help me understand something?"

He stared at me for a while and then he spoke to me.

"Well I'm here for your mother she needs someone to be here for her. What is it that you think I can help you with?"

"Well for a few months now i have been having dreams about your son. Most of them were normal dreams girl should have. But the last two seem to be telling me something. I'm sorry but is our family part veela?"

"Bella, my family is part veela but you and your mother are not really part of the family at least not by blood. We must be heading back to your manor to see your father. Then after that we will have dinner at Malfoy Manor."

With that they walked to the sitting room to get Bellatrix and they left.


	5. Chapter 5

They popped just outside the Lestrange Manor we walked up the path. Once we got to the door it opened on its own or at least that's what I had thought until I saw the house elf close the door after all of us was inside. "Welcome home misses, Lady Lestrange and Lord Malfoy. Lord Lestrange is waiting in the study."

We walked to the study my mother opened the door and there was my father talking to the Dark Lord. To say that we were shocked that he was there would be crazy. The Dark Lord looked angry at the adults in the room my mother moved to stand in front of me. This in return only angered him more.

"Bellatrix, what do you think you're doing trying to hide your guest from me?"

"Nothing my Lord it's just that she has never been here and it would be wrong of me to allow her to see you my Lord."

"Very true Bellatrix but who is she and why have you brought her here to your home?"

I placed my hand on her shoulder so she could move that way I could speak. But Lucius spoke up before I could even think of something to say. "My Lord you know what gene runs in my family she is my sons mate and we brought her back home."

"Back home ah so this is the daughter that Rodolphus was informing me about. She was taken from you and raised how?"

I looked at my father and then at my mother they knew that I was Draco's mate the other part was a lie that had to be told for my safety. Boy was I going to be yelling at all these adults once the Dark Lord was gone.

"Yes my Lord she is my daughter and as Lucius has said she belongs to Draco and that was the reason I had to find her. If it wasn't for Lucius I would have given up all hope of finding her."

"Bellatrix, no need to explain about Draco I would never do anything to anger a Veela. Oh but you must also know that you are not a real relative of the Black blood line. My dear Bella did you know that you’re a siren which means your daughter is one as well."

The Dark Lord looked at me and I walked up from be hide my mother ready to speak with him. "Tell me Miss Lestrange have you been seeing things in your dreams that you dot understand that are about Draco?" I looked up at him with shock as to how he could know that about me. I nodded because I couldn't find the words to say anything. "As you know that a siren is almost a veela but stronger, not bird like and gets visions of their mate long before you mate knows that you're his mate. Tell me how have those dreams turned into since your family found you?" Looking at him shocked how he knew so much "they seem to be about a future that has yet to pass." The Dark Lord smirked "Not to worry your family is in no danger you and your mate will be left alone. As long as you stay neutral in this war is that understood," I nodded and then he was gone.

I looked at my parents and then at Lucius the way they looked back at me. It was clear that they knew what I wanted to talk about so we talked and in the end it was decided that I would stay at Malfoy Manor. I was standing in my room looking at the mirror when my mother started calling out for me.

"Bella are you ready to leave?"

"Yes I am just putting on my shoes and I should be right out." I lied as I walked to the door only to run into my mother "Bella I wish we could keep you here at home but Draco needs you. I hate to sound selfish but I just got you back just so you could taken away from me again."

"Moth….Mrs. Lestrange look I understand that you feel that way but it's not like I'll be far away from you."

"Bella if you're not ready to call me mother it’s okay for you to call me Bellatrix everyone calls me Bella or Trixie but it would be weird if you called me Bella."

I smiled at her I couldn't believe that I was being so rude to her. She was my mother as crazy as she maybe at times she gave me away for a good reason. I was safe for a while but being friends with Harry Potter put me on the top of the hit list. I was supposed to go with Harry and Ron to search for the horcux. But I guess those boys will have to do it without me.

"Your right I should call you mother because of your choice I was able to live a semi normal life." I hugged her and then continue walking to the study room.

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry that you ended up on danger."

"Mother please calm down you had no idea that I would become friends with Harry Potter."

"Your right but we should be going now Lucius will be upset if we are late for dinner."

So with that being said we walked into the study and straight into the fire placed and floo to Malfoy Manor. Upon arriving we were greeted by Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco who almost ran at me. But Lucius got a hold of him Draco was really fighting to get close to me. My father entered the room "Lucius do you need help holding your son away from my daughter?"

Draco stopped fighting and stood up straight looking around the room from his parents to mine. I walked up to Draco placed my hands around his neck and brought closer to me and whispered "Draco I'm safe with them as I am with you we shall talk more later." letting go of him I walked back to stand by my parents and we all ended up in the dining room of the Manor. We sat there in silence until Narcissa decided to break by asking how I was doing I looked at her and told her "Honestly I feel like I'm somewhere that I belong and before I felt so out of place."


	6. Chapter 6

After dinner was done Draco and Bella went for a walk in the garden with Lucius and Narcassia walking be hide them. To keep a watchful eye on Draco so he wouldn't do anything that he would regret Bella could still reject Draco, but hopped that the girl would do the right thing. Getting to the center of the garden Draco grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her to the bench.

"Bella, about our past I'm sor…" Bella put her finger over his mouth and spoke, "Let's not talk about that right now we can talk about that stuff later. Tell me Draco what is it that you fear?" as she leaning into Draco.

Draco wrapped his arm around Bella and whispered, "That you will leave me to die because of our past." She ignored most of what he said mainly because she wanted to enjoy the night sky and being in his arms.

Sighing and tilting her head a bit, "Draco, please don't talk about that tonight, we have time to discuss that later. Let's enjoy this moment alone under this beautiful night sky." Draco nodded and they did just that until he noticed that she had fallen asleep in his arms. Draco moved around a bit so that it would be easy for him to past his other arm under her legs so to cradle her in his arms.

Draco couldn't help but wonder how he could be so lucky to have this beautiful girl in his arms. So much is ahead of them danger and a future that just might be taken away if these things aren't handled well. He loved the woman in his arms she was his mate, his future, his wife to be and mother to his children. As Draco walks into Hermione's room at Malfoy Manor he places her gently on the bed after he moved the covers a bit placing her legs under the covers first and placed the rest of the covers over her. He gently caressed her cheek and walked out of the room to go to his own bed in the room next to hers and sleep tomorrow they would talk to see what will happen if Hermione will agree to be his mate or if she really wants this life that was handed to her out of no where.

Bella woke up the following morning in a bed that she didn't recognize she felt comfy in it but as everything came back to her of the night before. She knew that she had to get up and join the family in the dinning room for breakfast. Sitting up in bed she tried to relax herself to that she didn't seem to anxious and alert Draco. She knew everything about Veela's how they would do anything to make sure that their mate was safe and happy, so Veela's were always sensitive to the feelings of their mate.

Bella got out bed and walked to the door to the center right side of the room and found the bathroom. She walked over to the sink and washed her face and followed her normal morning routine she wanted to shower but thought it could wait until later after breakfast. As she left the bathroom she heard a pop and saw a house elf "Mistress, Tess is here to walk you to the dinning room for breakfast. Lord and Lady Malfoy have left and so it only be you and Master Malfoy." Hermione nodded and followed the house elf thinking to herself of how to tells the Malfoy's that she was not happy about having a house elf take her places.

As she entered the dinning room she saw Draco already eating his breakfast and looked up to see her. She smiled at him and he returned the smile and she found that smile very charming to see. In the past years that they have known each other she never saw a smile on his face. She was a bit happy to be able to be the reason for that smile she walked to the table sat down and a house elf brought her a plate of food.

"Morning Bella did you sleep well?"

Bella looked at Draco again and smiled. "Yes Dra...Malfoy I did sleep well thank you for asking me."

"Would like to ask me anything or would you like me to give you a tour of the Malfoy Manor?"

"Malfoy I know everything there is to know about Veela's. But a tour of your home would be nice even a walk in the garden."

"Draco call me Draco please Bella you are my mate the love of my life so please call me Draco."

Bella thought hard about what he was saying she did tell him the night before that she wanted to leave the past in the past. He was calling her Bella as she asked in her dream she had even called Draco in the dream just last night she was able to say it so why was it hard to do it in front of him now.

"Okay Draco."

They sat and finished there meal in silence Draco got up and walked over to Bella and offered her his hand for her to take. She took his hand and he pulled her up and wrapped his arm around her to bring her close enough to him so he breathe in her scent to clam his veela and fully believe that she was there in his arms. Bella knew that she would have to allow him to do this if she didn't he would take it as her rejecting him and that was not going to happen. It wasn't in her to allow anyone to die the thought of Draco dying is what helped her decide to come here and be in his arms now.

"Draco."

He could tell that she was still innocent, untouched, he would be that one and only male to have her and was glad for it if she had been with another before him his veela would always be jealous. Malfoys don't do jealous as his father always reminded him. Her scent was driving him crazy and he was about to lose his control and claim her there in the kitchen.

"Bella could you step out of this room and wait for me in the hall for a bit."

"Of course are you alright Draco?"

"Yes but if you don't leave this room I'll do something that should be done on our wedding night."

"Oh then I'll leave you be to get control of your-self and wait for you."

Bella thought about swaying her hips a bit to tease him and got a satisfying growl as she walked out of the room. Draco turn around so he didn't have to see her sway her hips as she walked out of the room he needed to get control of his veela and it had to be done fast. He was thinking about very thing that would be ugly to him. But every time he was close to control he would think of her scent and lose his control again. "Damn that woman and her hips." ,Draco whispered to himself.

Draco began to walk over to her and hoped that he would be able to at least maybe ask her if he could kiss her just to calm his veela. She wasn't in the hall so he followed her scent and found her walking in the garden he smirked as he saw her bend down to smell one of the flowers that he mother had planted herself a few days before.

"Bella I thought that we were going to walk together so I could show you around my home and end here."

She jump up and turn to see him smirking she glared at him and then what shocked her was that Draco was laughing a real laugh. "Draco, I swear if I didn't enjoy that fact that your laugh is a real one I would be angry at you."

When Draco was close to her he hugged her close to him and breathed in her scent and then whispered "Bella can I kiss you?"

"What is Draco actually asking if he can kiss someone rather then just doing it. The Slytherin Sex God that I've heard rumors of taking what he wants..." Bella was interrupted by Draco kissing her and she was able to feel that passion he had for her and he deepen the kiss his veela was satisfied and he pulled away.

"I hope you don't mind random moments like this just to keep my veela calm?"


	7. Chapter 7

Bella was lost in the effect of Draco's kiss that she almost didn't hear his question that she asked "What sorry what were you saying?"

Draco smiled and step away from her and said again. "I hope you don't mind random moments like this just to keep my veela calm?"

"Oh no, I understand I truly understand."

She turn around to avoid looking into his eyes and looked at the flowers before saying, "Sorry I couldn't help myself to come see this place in the light of morning hours. There are only certain times in the day with the perfect light hits it and you can see its real beauty."

"Nothing is more beautiful then you standing in that same light in this place."

Bella turn to face him with a smile and nodded. "Shall you show me the Manor now?"

The day went as planned he showed her every study and room that she was allowed to see then showed her the library last. She explored all the books on the shelves and she past them. When she reached a collection of Dark Art books her smile fell from her face and remembered that she needed to figure out a way to save her family the Dark Lord. Draco sensing how she was feeling walked closer to her and wrapped his arms around her and holding her tight.

"What are you thinking about Bella?"

She raised her arm and wrapped around his neck and played with his hair as she said, "Nothing I'm fine really I'm sorry to worry you."

She heard him purr as she continued to play with his hair. Draco realized what she was doing and growled into her neck which sent a chill down her back.

"Okay, okay calm down I was thinking how I was going to get my mother out of this. I feel that she is in danger. Draco I need you to search with me about everything on Sirens and how we can be used. I fear that my mother is already lost and has convinced herself that being with the Dark Lord the right path to go."

"Bella, we were told to stay out of this war you trying to save your mother is not staying out of it."

Bella was getting angry with Draco she knew that he was telling the truth but still it was family she wanted to save. As well as his family that will soon be my own come winter holiday. Oh school was starting soon as well what will Harry and Ron do with out me to help them find the horcuxes.

"Draco I'll be leaving in a bit to visit my mother. Search while I am gone I feel that she can answer question that we might not find here. I will have to talk to her about something important to me. I promise to return as quickly as I can. I'll never leave you okay."

Draco sensing that this was something she had to do alone and as much as he didn't want her to leave his side. Understood that regardless of his Veela need to mark her now he couldn't force her to do anything. Nodded and walked them both to the fire place in the study in his wing of the Manor.

Bella looked at Draco before she left through the fire place walked back out and walked up to him and kissed him. After pulling away from him she left the Manor to see her mom and hopefully she will be able to get more answers from her mother. Maybe just maybe she can convince her mother to help Harry and Ron. Or at least help her become Hermione for a little while to help them herself.

As she arrived at her home she was shocked at what she saw and gasped allowing everyone in the room to notice her.


	8. Chapter 8

Bella had walked in a meeting the Dark Lord was leading at her parents Manor. There was a body hovering over the table. As everyone looked at her she spoke up, "Forgive my Lord but I didn't know you had changed your meeting to be at parents Manor. Had, I known this meeting would take place here. I would have chosen a different time to visit my parents."

Everyone around the table started to whisper about her and how she looked so much like Bellatrix.

"Nonsense it is time that the rest of my followers to meet you. Rodolphus, would you like to do the honors or shall I."

My father stood up from his chair and raise his arm for me to walk over to him. I knew that I had to listen to do as was said if not my father would be harmed.  
"Everyone this young lady here beside me is Bella Marie Lestrange my daughter."

I bowed and walked to my mother kissing her on the cheek "My Lord I'll take my leave so that you may continue your meeting. Mother I'll be in my study as I wish to speak to you."  
Everyone started to get upset not understanding why I was free to not be at these meeting. I saw Blaise, Pansy, Daphne, Crabbe, and Goyle whom began to ask why Draco was not here.

"My Lord if I may answer that question. Since I know you hate to have to explain your decisions to anyone."

He nodded and let me have to floor to speak. "Not that you have any rights to know why I nor Draco have to be here. I will tell you that it for the safety of everyone in this room that we stay neutral in this war. A veela does not care whether you friend or foe if his mate is danger he would attack everyone that is close to her. Now with that said you have a meeting that has to start again."

I left the room and walked to my study as I sat down at my desk I saw that someone had places books about sirens. I opened the first book and read it until I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I called as I continued to read. When I heard the door close I looked up to see Astoria Greengrass. I went back to reading and tried my best to ignore her until she coughed.

"Yes Astoria, can I help you?" I allowed myself to feels scared but not show it.

"I don't believe you. A Veela's mate is always someone that is beautiful as they are. And you are as ugly and crazy as your mother if you think you are beautiful to be a Veela's mate."

"Would you like to test out that theory of yours? Go ahead and harm me I dare you too. I would love to make my mother proud me to be just like her."

Astoria fell for my trap and as she raised her wand at me as very angry Draco stormed into my study with everyone following behind him. Draco went straight to Astoria and had her pined to wall with his hand wrapped around her neck. She was at least an inch or two off the ground kicking her legs around and trying to pry his hand off her neck. I heard him growl before saying "YOU DARE TO HARM MY MATE!"

I felt someone pull me to them I looked to see that it was my father. I pulled myself away from him when I saw Pansy and Daphne in the door way whispering.

"Which one of you put her up to this? Do none of you care for you fellow members? Or is it that you really don't care about what the Dark Lord wants? Maybe I should let Draco kill your sister Daphne one less disobedient follower for the Dark Lord to worry about."

"No none of us told her to do this. She made this choice on her own please save my sister."

I looked at her then walked over to Draco I wrapped my arms around and reassured him that I was fine no harm was done. I heard him purr when I began to kiss his neck to help calm him. The next thing she knew was that she was wrap in a ball of black smoke and they were now in her room. He had me pined against the wall kissing my neck.

"Draco how did you know this was my room here?"

"Your scent in this room was the strongest." he growled.

"Draco slow down please relax my love I'm safe now. You promised we would wait til our wedding night." I said to him as he was about to rip my clothes off me. I felt his teeth on my neck ready to mark me as his. "Draco let us lay down on my bed and you can hold me in your arms until you are ready to let me out of your site. I'm not leaving this Manor until I speak with my mother and then we can leave back your home together."

Draco purred against my neck and then carried me to the bed bridal style. Once he placed me in my bed he walked to the other side and joined me.


	9. Chapter 9

As I laid in his arms I began thinking of many things I could do to save my family and friends. I eventually allow myself to sleep and I began to dream.

***(DREAM)***

I could see Hogwarts from where I stood on ground. I saw someone walking over to me and thee closer they came the clearer I could who it was. I grasped as I noticed it was me.  
She smiled and spoke "I brought you here so you could prevent this ending. This is one of our many special gifts after we mate with Draco. You will able to help everyone if you use the DA coins you made a few years back to help Harry and Ron."

"I will that's great news. Wait you look sad why?"

Giving you a sad smile she says "You are going to have to make a difficult choice. Your mother is going to be fighting someone in this battle. It will not end well for her for the one she fights is Mrs Weasley in anger of losing your own mother you enter the battle and end up helping the Dark Lord win. You must do everything you can to stop that from happening."

"You want me to save our mother so that I don't let my anger get the best of me."

"Exactly."

"I've been forbidden to enter this battle because of our mate. How can I save our mother?"

"Get her to stay home or lock her somewhere anything use that brilliant mind of yours I sure you can come up with something. The Dark Lord must fall and Harry must live so the wizard world can have peace again. So that you children can live in happy times and not be used for the Dark Lord. Now you must go now your mother is waiting for you in your study."

***(end dream)***

Slowly my eyes open and I see that Draco was laying on his back. I slowly move off the bed and walk out of my room to the study. I saw my mother looking out the window in my study and I close the door behind me causing her to look at me.

She smiles and says "You are not allowed to save me Bella."

My eyes widen at her remark "Mother...how...but I just got you."

She looks at you and you see the woman that held Longbottom in her arms that night at the Ministry. "I see things as well Bella. Do you believe that I don't get the same warnings? We are not allowed to change history."

"Mother, my children lives are endanger if I let you die. The Dark Lord will use them for his will. The happy life I saw before they won't get to have. I have to save you to get that peace for them."

She walks up to me and slaps me across the face "Then do not go to the battle."

Holding my check I glared at her "Oh yes why didn't I think of that. Because we both know that no matter the fact that he said I was to stay neutral in this battle of his. He is going to want you and I to stand at his side. Tell me am wrong mother." looking at her I can see that realized I'm right. "Lucius messed up big that night at the Ministry and now Draco and I will have to pay for that mistake. I speak the truth and you know that I am right."

Walking away from me to get to a chair quickly "What do we do now?"

"I don't know mother Draco and I will be heading back to school soon. Christmas break I'll see you again hopefully I can think of something. I need to return to Draco I'm sure he can feel my emotions and he's going to want to cheer me up. Good bye mother and please stay out of trouble."

As soon as I walked out of the room I saw Draco leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"How much did you hear my mother and I talk about."

"We were told not to fight Bella."

"Draco for the future I see I at least must fight to save it. I will not allow my children to work for that man."

Draco grab my waist and pull me close to him and whispered "Then I shall fight by your side my love. Let’s return to the Manor we must get ready for Diagon Ally and buy the things need for school."

We left my father’s manor to return back to Malfoy Manor with my thoughts filled with ways to help Harry and Ron. How to help everyone and keep myself from helping the Dark Lord win I need him to lose and Harry win. They trust Hermione not Bella they had no idea that I was same person. They would never know and know who my mother was they would never trust me as Bella.

I looked at Draco and wondered how I was going to pull all this off. Harry and Ron hated Draco and he felt the same towards them. "Draco I know this is a lot to ask but will you help me send clues to Harry and Ron?"

Draco looked at me then nodded "I would do anything for you to be happy but this doesn't mean that I'm going to be best friends or even friends with them. Just tell me what you need me to do for you."


	10. Chapter 10

I smiled at Draco after he told me he would help and we planned everything out. Only my coin would be able to send them clues and Draco would help by listening to the meeting of the deatheater's had. When school started we would use Snape to send clues and we would have to meet in private in the hidden room could work. It was the only way I could still help my family. I stayed the night with him in his arm only to wake up in the middle of night screaming for my life.

"What is it my love?"

I looked at Draco and said "Something that I cannot speak of. Go back to sleep I'm going to sit on your couch and read a book before coming back to bed."

He went back to sleep as I got out of bed and wrote in diary what she had seen. When she was done she lock her journal so only she would see the words she wrote. She couldn't understand why she kept seeing her mother dying right in front of her. How could she save her without getting involved in the war herself? She didn't want her future children be used by the Dark Lord.

Returning to bed looking at Draco sleeping peacefully she smiled that she made the right choice to be with him. Now she had to figure out how to remove that damn mark from his body. All because he was Veela and I his mate we couldn't not fight in this war because Draco wouldn't care if the person was good or bad he would attack anyone to protect me. When I laid down in bed Draco quickly wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer to him I let sleep take me.

When I woke again I was alone in Draco's bed and a letter on his pillow. I read it fast and smiled I decided to just sleep a bit longer. He left to Diagon alley to gather there things for school and let her know that he had to make a quick stop somewhere before returning home. I smiled thinking about how much he had changed now that I was his mate.  
I got dressed for the day and sat at his desk writing ways to help Harry and Ron. I know Ron well and when things got hard he would leave Harry because he would thinking of himself and not others. Oh my poor Harry how can I help you I decided to write to him.

Harry,

I hate to do this to you but I won't be able to travel with you. I found out that my name is not even Hermione I trust you completely but I fear if I tell you who my parents are you will hate me. I just found out myself who they are and there is nothing that I can change about it. But I plan to help you as best that I can. You understand right I hate secrets but when I do tell you who my parents are I hope that you can still be my best friend. I'm a prueblood I did not see that coming at all. They call me Bella Marie. Please write to me soon.

You friend,

Hermione (Bella)

I walked over to Draco's owl and sent him to Harry Potter. After about an hour or so I got a letter back and two owls came back to me. I smiled at Hedwig and give her a treat as I remove the letter

Hermione or Bella,

You are my best friend how can that change with telling me who your parents are. I bet everyone is going to regret calling a mudblood. So just tell me who they are okay. You can always tell me things so have you and Ron worked things out yet. It’s going to be hard to find those things without your brilliant mind to help me. Bella sounds like a good name. So I'm thinking that your parents want you to go to school.

Your best friend,

Harry

I smiled and wrote back to him

Harry,

You have to be so crazy to think that things with Ron would change I gave him all summer to try to talk to me but when he hears who my parents are. He would just start accusing me of being a trader and that I was really just working for you know who. Oh Harry please don't think that about me I don't want to lose your friends ship you been like a brother to me. My parents are Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange.

Your best friend,

Hermione

I sent Hedwig back to Harry and prayed that he would still talk to me.


	11. Chapter 11

I wait for his reply and Draco had already returned from Diagon Alley with everything for the school term. He felt that I was nervous and not understanding why he asked. Telling him everything that I had done while he was gone and how I was waiting to hear back from Harry.

"Come let’s go eat something Bella."

I looked at him then nodded I got up to follow him still a bit unhappy it had been too long since the last letter.

"Bella, stop thinking about it. As much as I hate him and but he just might need some bit of time to take it in. You are still his best friend just new face and name. Your mother killed him godfather just give him some time and before you know it you'll be talking with him again."

I nodded not yet ready to speak without sounding sad I had taken a risk telling Harry about me. I knew I had Draco and our families but I also need my friends or at least Harry. I noticed that when we had gotten to the kitchen that Draco was actually cooking and had not ask a house elf to make us something.

"It's just us here tonight Bella, our parents are at a meeting that's at your Manor."

"Oh."

"Bella, am I not enough for you to be happy?"

I looked at Draco shocked and still not use too this version of him. I gave him a small smile and said, "Draco, I am your mate of course you make me happy. But I need my friends just like you have your own friends. I'm just scared to lose them I grew up with them." I walked up to him and cupped his cheek with a smile when he leaned into my touch and purred.

"Well here you go Chicken Parmesan for two."

"Why Draco I did not know that you could cook so well?"

I saw him roll his eyes which made me laugh at him. He place our food down on the table then grab our drinks before sitting at the table with me. I smiled at him he just trying to distract me and it was working. When we were done with our dinner we went into his study and he read a book to me while I cuddle next him.

When I woke up the following morning I was surprised to see I was in my own room and not Draco's. I found a note and rose on the pillow next to me.

Bella,

My love I had to leave and you might have to go to Lestrange Manor for a while until I return. I'll miss you dearly but I fear that I must go on this mission with my father. I know you told that the Dark Lord said that we could not fight this battle but as long as I you are safe I can help keep my father safe for my mother’s sake. I bare the mark I must follow orders when given. My father was given one more chance to find Harry and we will just not in the way you fear for him. I told you I would help you and that is what I'll do. You want to have him in your life then I will help him see the right way.

Love,

Draco

So many thought came to my head at what could be happening at this moment and then I remembered that today was Bill's and Fleur's wedding. I tried to calm myself down and concentrate on my gifts as a siren to see if everyone would be safe.

(VISION)

Everyone was eating, drinking, dancing, and having fun until Kingsley voice announced that the minster was killed and the Ministry had fallen. Everyone began to run and mist away from the tent to get to their homes or hide outs that they wouldn't be found. Harry was looking for Ron and they got away in time before deatheaters began to arrive. Draco used his new gifts to follow Harry's scent leaving to follow him.

Draco found Harry with Ron in a cafe he stayed under his mask and said nothing. He had to knock out a fellow deatheater to walk up to Harry and hand him a note then pointed to the back door from them to leave as he worked on the deatheater memory of not seeing Harry or Ron. Harry pulled Ron out grateful to have the help they got but not sure as to why they got help from the deatheater.

(END VISION)

I gasped for air as I returned to the present. I looked at the room and gathered a few of my things I knew that I would be back in time to see Draco again. For we would have to head back to Hogwart soon I was about to head to see my mother when I heard a tapping at my widow. I turned to see Hedwig and smiled only to fell a little bit of dread at not knowing what Harry had felt. I let her in and she stayed at my desk until I got my letter from her. I gave her a treat then she flew to sit with my owl and rest for a bit.  
I stared at the letter scared to open it, worried about what he would think of me. I swallowed then grabbed the letter and opened it to read...


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione,

I really don't know what to say or how to think about all this. Hedwig died to save my life so sorry this letter is getting too late. I meant to reply sooner. Your right we have known each other for so long and because of that I trust you. I've always loved you as a sister but calling you Bella will take a while for me because of your mother. I can't judge you because of your family, you know how my family is but I have to live with them. Your right about Ron and I'm sorry that Ron would be that way, he never thinks before he says things. I'm grateful you that you had so much faith in me to tell me this first.

Love always

Harry

I began to cry happy tears that I still had Harry in my life. Then I realized that I would need to right a letter to Harry so that Draco would have that note to hand over to Harry.

Harry,

I sent the owl back without my letter I'm going to need you to trust Draco. He is going to be my way of getting my letters to you so that I may still help you. I may not be there in person but I will be there with in spirit to guild you both safely. I know that you don't trust Draco but trust me when I say that he would do anything in his power to make me happy. Things have changed this summer and there are things that I won’t be able to tell you until I know it’s safe to say. You will need to go into hiding quick if I get helpful information for you I'll send it with Draco.

Love always

Mia (you can still call me that)

Bella sealed her letter and waited for Draco to return and when she walked into her room she ran to him and hugged him. As she pulled away she looked at him and frowned, "What is it Draco?"

"I came here to make sure you left to your mother’s house. I have a mission that I must go on as I said in my letter."

"Draco listen to me I need you to give this to Harry tonight that they try again to find Harry and I believe you know how to do a memory spell. I say this because I saw it done so keep this letter safe. Promise me Draco that you'll keep Harry safe from other Deatheaters."

Draco looked at me nodded grab my things from the bed and sent me on my way. Kissing one last time before I left hearing Draco say that he loved me hurt me because I didn't believe I would be ready to say those words to him. Upon my arrival at Lestrange Manor I saw my mother and Narcissa sitting in single chairs waiting for me.

"We have decided that both you and Draco will be married in silent just your parents, Luucius and I." said Narcissa.

"Honey we just want to take you look for a wedding gown."

I nodded "So that quickly then? Not much time for me to fall in love with him."

Both older woman look at me with sad smiles Bellatrix walked up to me, "This must be done soon. Or he will die you may not be able to say the words to him. But from what I have seen and Narcissa has seen from the both of you the love is there."

I knew she was right I did love him, but how could I know if it was real love for forced love because we just happened to be mates. Looking away from them I agreed to go with them to find a gown and returning I went to my room to sleep and thought about Draco before falling asleep.

**(DREAM)**

I found myself in Draco's room with him in his bed the covers only covering half his body. No shirt on and maybe he was completely naked. I walked over to bed and let my hand touch his bare chest. His hand quickly grabs my wrist before I could even move any lower.

I heard him growl before he spoke "You really don't want to do that right now."

I cleared my throat "Why?"

The next thing I knew was that I was pulled into his bed and he was hovering over me. "Our dreams are more really then you think because we are mates. What happens here you will feel it all when you wake. I have less control here over my Veela and he wants to mark you now and claim what is his." I rose my body to meet his and he grind up against my core causing a moan to escape. "Don't make that sound. I'm begging you not too."

"Oh Draco." I said before I kissed him with all the love I felt for him. He returned the kiss with even more passion and then he pulled away growling.  
"Bella, I don't want to do it like this you have no idea what you do to me. You really need to wake up I'll see you on the train I promise okay."

He placed his hands around my face and kissed me before everything went dark.

**(END DREAM)**


End file.
